


Prank call

by WickedCinnamonRoll



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead Game
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Erections, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Kinda, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Sexual Frustration, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Undressing, light roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedCinnamonRoll/pseuds/WickedCinnamonRoll
Summary: That epic moment when u prank ur bro by sucking his dick haha classici cant make summaries for smut im sorry hgfsdfdfsd
Relationships: Wyatt/Eddie
Kudos: 11





	Prank call

“Kid, whatever you’re calling me about, it better be important.”

Wyatt wasted absolutely no time in expressing his annoyance at receiving a call from a coworker on his day off.

Just moments ago, he sat with his arm snugly around Eddie’s shoulder, in the middle of watching a movie. But once his phone rang and the name of one of the more annoying teenagers at the guitar store he worked at showed up on his screen, he reluctantly moved himself to their room to answer the call. Other than a ghost of a pout, Eddie didn’t react much, which Wyatt didn’t have much time to realize how strange that was. In any case, the reason why anyone from his work would be calling was beyond him, as it was the first of three days of the week of which he had off. A movie night had been the only thing in his mind and even then, the movie was beginning to grow less interesting compared to...other things.

Like the wandering hands and eyes growing more frequent.

And the lull in mocking commentary towards the flick on TV being replaced with steady breaths and heartbeats from both men.

And especially the rising in Wyatt’s jeans that remained even as he stood in his room-

“Well?” He groaned impatiently, stuffing his free hand in his pocket, trying to push down his forming erection. “Kinda in the middle of something right now, so I’d appreciate it if-”

He could hear the kid, Travis, scoff back in irritation on the other side. “Jeez, give me a chance, will ya? What could possibly be keeping you so busy anyways? Is it shuffleboard night down at the retirement home?”

Wyatt scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I’m only 32, smartass. You call just to mock me or-?”

“Nah, but I couldn’t help it.” Travis chuckled. “Anyways, I was wondering if you could come in on Monday.”

“Why? Are you not going in that day?”

“Oh, I am.”

Wyatt waited a few seconds for him to continue, but he didn’t. “So why do I need to be there too? That’s my last day off before I start working again.”

“Uh…” Travis took another moment and Wyatt could hear the faint rustling of papers on his side. “I mean, do you really need an exact reason?”

“Um...yeah?!” He could hear his voice going up in tone out of frustration. “I would kinda like to know why exactly they can’t get someone else. I’d also like to know why you’re calling and not, like, anyone else since you’re still gonna be going into work like normal.”

“Damn, what’s with the rage? You’re usually pretty chill about shit at work.”

Wyatt signed as he leaned back against the dresser. “I’m sorry, okay? It’s just- you caught me at a really...inconvenient time. Can you just call again tomorrow?”

“No can do, man. So can you come by or not?”

“Could you first tell me why?”

More sifting through papers took place on Travis’s side. “You’ll get paid overtime if that-”

“I...don’t care about the overtime.” This kid always got on Wyatt’s nerves and the fact he was refusing to handle things at a different time and wasn’t telling him anything only made his mood worse. “Dude, if you just call me tomorrow or whatever, I can handle it _then,_ but not now.”

As his sentence ended and Travis began to complain about whatever, Eddie slipped into the room and closed the door behind him, earning a double take from Wyatt. Noticing the questioning look from Wyatt, Eddie mimed talking on the phone, insisting that he keep talking and to just ignore him. Just as he was about to do that, his train of thought derailed once again once Eddie started taking off his shirt. With his back to him, Wyatt used this as a chance to let his eyes wander all across his ink covered back and shoulders and as he stretched, his lean muscles caught Wyatt’s attention as well. Eddie turned back around, eyeing him like he knew what he was doing as he playfully spun his shirt around in his hand. After dropping it, Wyatt’s eyes followed downwards and he saw those gray sweatpants he always loved to see wrapped low around Eddie’s waist and that happy trail that led down into them and the outline of his-

“Wyatt? Hello? Are you still there or what?”

He tried shaking off his gaze and focused his eyes somewhere else, internally cursing once he noticed his erection issue had returned. His hand returned to his pocket and his concentration tried to do the same for the conversation. 

“Yeah, uh, I’m here. Wh- What did you say again?”

“Oh my god. You need hearing aids, I swear. Are you sure you’re _only_ 32?”

The annoyance and partial anger returned, concocting a strange mix of hormones in his body as it crashed into his feelings of arousal. 

“If you want me to chill out and stop giving you shit for acting like a tool, maybe stop _being_ a tool and tell me why I need to come in Mon-!”

His rant eventually came out stuttering before fading into nothing as he noticed Eddie walking over and kneeling down right in front of him, placing his hands on his chest and sliding them down over his fly. Toying with the idea of zipping it down, Eddie looked up with hooded eyes and a crooked smirk.

If Wyatt had been truly in the middle of a serious call, he’d be able to shoo him away as to not be further distracted, but at that moment? He didn’t give a single fuck about this shitty teen and this shitty phone call and was debating hanging up right there and then. That’s when Eddie mimed the talking on the phone gesture again and knew he wanted him to keep talking. He gulped harshly, shivering as he stared back at Eddie with an icy glare made up of anger and lust. He knew this game Eddie wanted so badly to play and though Wyatt wasn’t about to deny him that, he knew they’d both have to play dirty to get through it.

“I really don’t see what the big deal is or why you’re getting all bitchy.”

“I’m not being-!” Wyatt cut himself off with a huff of air once Eddie grabbed onto his hand that was previously holding down his erection and stuck his fingers in his mouth. His eyes shut as he took turns sucking each digit, letting out a satisfied sigh every time he’d take one out and switch to the next. His heart thundered against his chest and his blood went hot as he tried to remember what he was saying.

“Fuckin’-” He hissed under his breath before he turned part of his attention back to the phone call. “I’m- shit...I- I’m not being bitchy. I...I just-”

Wyatt clenched his mouth shut, fearing what would come out, and watched as Eddie finally undid his fly and grabbed him through his boxers, looking up with another smile followed by a swipe against his teeth with his tongue. He knew words were being sent out from the other side of the line, but all he could do was watch as Eddie slowly pulled his impressive, hard cock from his underwear, one hand still grasping at the base of it. Having trouble breathing, Wyatt gave a weak shake to his head, barely meaning it and hoping he would continue. Bringing it closer, allowing it to smack his face every few seconds, Eddie began stroking.

“You’re just what? Complaining? And they say _my_ generation complains too much.”

Wyatt had nothing to say right away, watching with mouth agape and fluttering eyelids as Eddie brought his tongue up to the tip of his dick, licking teasing circles as he made eye contact with his boyfriend. He bit his lip hard so no noises could escape, but he knew Eddie wanted more talking from him. When he heard more annoyed yapping from Travis, the anger fired back up.

“Just tell me why you need me there.” Wyatt growled through his teeth. “Why is it so crazy to ask for a reason?”

Looking satisfied with his response, Eddie wrapped his lips around the lubed up tip, still making good use of his tongue. Wyatt’s free hand flew over to grab the hair on the back of Eddie’s head, but he wouldn’t go down any further yet.

The sound of papers moving around returned alongside Travis’s voice. “Fuckin’...I don’t know, dude. I mean, it’s not like you do much else. Just sit around at home and get high and drink. Think of this as a chance to do more.”

“I already do a lot.” Wyatt huffed. “Don’t you dare suggest I don’t do enough as it is! I do what I wanna do with my time off and you don’t get to judge me for it. And last time I checked, you ain’t the boss of me. So, back off, ‘kay?”

Eddie rewarded him by taking more of Wyatt into his mouth, one or two trips reaching down to the bottom of his shaft. Wyatt was able to better control Eddie’s movements with the help of his grip on his hair, choosing to go at a steady pace. While Eddie had no problem making all the moans and whines he had in him, Wyatt was forced to bite down hard at the collar of his shirt and feel his eyes roll back as the words on the phone might as well have been complete gibberish. 

Travis muttered and scoffed to himself. “-better be paid extra for this shit.” He spoke more clearly this time. “So, I’ll take that as a no for Monday?”

He glanced down at Eddie, silently pleading for him to let the call end. Seeing that small head shake and wink from him made his blood boil hotter and his pace with Eddie to quicken.

Wyatt allowed his shirt collar to fall from his teeth and spoke low. “For Christ’s sake, call me tomorrow when I’m in a better mood. I can’t talk right now and it’s pissing me off that you can’t take a hint!”

“Okay yeah, this is the part where I go. Get well soon Wy-”

Not even giving him the chance to finish his goodbye, Wyatt hung up and slammed his phone on the dresser behind him, finally being able to let out a long, choked out moan as he rolled his head back. Now using both hands to grab onto Eddie’s head, he began thrusting deep into Eddie’s mouth, huffing and groaning in frustration. He took control away from Eddie and as he finally released himself, he pulled out half way through ejaculating. A good portion of cum stayed in his mouth while the rest landed on his chest and neck. Sighing deeply, Wyatt propped his elbows onto the top of the dresser to keep himself upwards while his legs trembled. He could feel Eddie licking up whatever leftover cum dripped down his cock.

“Yeah…” Wyatt sighed. “Keep that fuckin’ mouth right where it is and don’t stop licking until it’s clean.”

Eddie did as he was told and eagerly swiped his tongue up and down. Once he was done, Wyatt continued catching up with his breath as Eddie wiped down his own body with the shirt he was once wearing.

“So, how’d that phone call go, hm?”

Slowly, Wyatt lifted his head up, scowling. “Little prick didn’t even have a reason to call.”

“Oh, I think he had a reason.” Eddie said as he stood up, pressing his chest up to Wyatt’s and relishing in feeling his wet dick push against his bare abdomen.

“Huh? The hell are you talking about?”

Eddie leaned in a bit further, wrapping his arms around Wyatt’s neck and smiling like he didn’t have a care in the world. “Can I tell you a secret that’ll probably make you mad?”

“Just how mad are we talkin’?”

“Mad enough, hopefully.”

Wyatt didn’t say anything. Instead, he moved his hands down Eddie’s sides and grabbed onto his ass, ready to hear Eddie explain himself.

He began to chuckle and snort a bit. “I paid your coworker to call you and act like a dick. I mean, you get so demanding and rough when you’re mad...it’s fuckin’ hot, man. And to see you holding back and try not to make a sound? I got fuckin’ hard myself. So, think of it as a prank mixed with fulfilling a fantasy of mine.”

His blood boiled once more. He was angry, sure, but in the most horny way possible and he wasn’t about to let Eddie get off scot-free with nothing more than a sore jaw. He was about to take full control of this game. He brought one of his hands up and wrapped his fingers loosely around Eddie’s throat, who looked on with eager eyes and a bite of his lip.

“Eddie...ask if I’m angry.”

He could barely contain himself. “Are you angry...Wyatt?”

He smiled and nodded, squeezing lightly. “Now ask how angry am I.”

“Oh fuuuuck me. Fuck me please.” Eddie half whined and half laughed, growing harder at the feeling of Wyatt’s grip. 

Wyatt shook his head, shushing away the plea. “Ask how angry I am.” He repeated. 

“Oh f- ah...f- fuck...how...how angry are you?”

Letting go of his throat, he turned Eddie around and pushed him towards the end of their bed. He quickly bent his partner over, his cheek pressed into the covers and pinned his hands behind his back, but not before pulling his sweatpants down. Impressively enough, Wyatt kept his wrists pinned down with one hand as he brought his other hand around to Eddie’s mouth and shoved his fingers in. Beyond excited over this unexpected position he was now in, he messily slobbered and sucked on each finger that entered. Once all fingers left his lips, Eddie shivered and whined in surprise when he felt them now enter and stretch around his anus.

“I’m so angry that I’m gonna pull a prank of my own. It’s gonna be fucking you silly ‘til you can’t stand or think for a week. Can’t call it a punishment, ‘cause I know how much of a whore you are just waiting to be filled up.”

“Guil...Guilty as charged.” Eddie sputtered. “So, you- you better not go easy on me. Gotta teach me a lesson or two, y’know? Sh- Show me who’s in charge.”

“I wouldn’t _even_ think of going easy on you. Now...be a good whore and scream real loud for me, ‘kay?”

“Like you even have to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i wanted to write but not for my multi chapter fics so,,,,here,,,enjoy gfshfdhfsd


End file.
